Story idea's
by AkatsukiKittenGirl
Summary: Here is some story ideas i will post more when i have the ideas for people please review this and tell me if you want me to add story ideas of any anime,transformers prime,teenage mutant ninja turtles,justice league and naruto and cardcaptor sakura. :) and more
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Prime**

* * *

**1. Summary-** A girl named Echo thought She Was A Normal Human girl but not that normal,Echo Can understand cybertronian Language and Echo is far from being human what if this girl is primus daughter with out knowing she is even human, what if she is Optimus is her guardian

Name-Echo

Age-16

hair color-Black. Eye Color-Autobot blue. Skin color- Pale white/cream.

* * *

**2. Summary-** When a Girl Dies and primus give her a new life but as a cybertronian sparkling she is found by team prime, But team prime doesn't know that this girl is more intelligent then they know what will happen with this girl that has been given a new life as a sparkling just how much trouble can she get in,See how her life goes on as a sparkling.

Name- jessie ( you can make up a cybertronian new name for her sparkling self as well as what she looks like)

* * *

** -**When Shadow and her friends are brought to the Transformers prime universe and know everything that will happen shadow bumps in to optimus ( when i mean bumped i mean she walked right into his seme truck mode) and starts to speak cybertronian by accident in front of him he is shock and needs to know who this girl is.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

** -**when deidara and obi are sent on a mission to capture the 3 tails they meet a strange but quiet girl on there little rest at the dango shop, when anbu black op arrive this get scary when the girl shows she has all the stage's of the sharngan even the enteral sharngan. gust who is this girl and where did she come from.

Name: Shadow Uchiha  
Age: 14  
Village: Hidden in the shadows  
Kekkei Genkei: Sharingan (master all stage's even the eternal sharagin)  
Hair- Black,long  
Eyes-red  
skin-pale

oh if this summary sucks here is a new one -Summary-

What if Deidara and tobi meet an odd but scary girl on there mission to capture the 3 tails but what if this girl is an uchiha that has all the stages of the sharingan mastered at the age of 14 and what if she was betrothed to madara uchiha before birth what will this girl do when she meets tobi/madara what if the girl is ask to be an akatsuki

picture of shadow- naruto_oc_uchiha_kamiko_by_cuine-d2zvl0t

* * *

I will post more story ideas is you liked theses ones please review and like post are more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars The Clone Wars**

* * *

** -**Two Young Twins get them self's into some trouble when they accidentally use the Force on some droids ( and i dont mean like 1 2 are 3 i mean a 100 droids) When the Jedi Temple gets in formed ans shown a video of them taking down droids with the force at the age of 9 they make it there job to find these trouble making twins but some what interesting twins.

* * *

** -**Age-9

about-destiny was born force sensitive more power full then skywalker/anikin and yoda this little girl has visions all the time of the future, destiny is a gate and blance keeper.  
Summary : Destiny a 9 year old girl force sensitive and more powerful then anikin skywalker and even yoda this little 9 year old had all the jedi gifts. what is Yoda meets this young girl on a plant all alone how did she meet him on this plant what is she save yoda and two clones, this little girl uses the force to take down all 900 drones. yoda is amazed at this girl.  
Hair color-White/blond with a light blue strike in it  
hair touches ground  
Eye color- Bright blue with purple in it  
skin pale.

* * *

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles**

* * *

** -**When Micky goes for a walk he meets a another turtle but this turtle is a girl and has blond hair she hides her face under her hoodie and is super shy how will the guys react to this turtle when Micky brings her to meet them but even knowing this give is super shy she can kick ass when she wants to (Don't trust the silent and shy type)

where the picture is at- fs70/f/2012/185/3/f/if_you_like_me_then_say_you_like_me_by_lily_

* * *

** -**when the turtles are still kids they go look around with splinter but they meet an odd girl she hides her face from them when they meet she has hair black hair and she's a turtle by the name shadow where did this turtle come from and who is she.

picture here- fs71/f/2012/158/e/c/tmnt_guys_and_gals_height_chart_by_lily_

* * *

sorry this is short please if you want me to make any ideas for you pm me are msg me are comment are comment please


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

** -**When a young 10 year old girl wakes up and meets the guardians and she is a chosen one a new guardian of happiness and kindness she loves to make rainbows after storms and more.

picture 1- fs71/PRE/f/2013/244/4/d/anime_human_rainbow_dash_by_

picture 2- fs70/i/2013/259/c/e/rainbow_dash_by_

picture 3- fs71/PRE/f/2013/187/4/3/rainbow_dash_human_by_rikuto_

picture 4- fs70/PRE/i/2012/363/8/b/rainbow_dash_by_

picture 5- .

picture 6- fs70/f/2011/093/9/b/wanda_oc_of_mizuki_chi_3_by_

picture 7- fs71/f/2013/199/8/3/rainbow_girl_by_

picture 8- fs71/PRE/f/2013/318/8/e/mlp_oc_rainbow_burst_x_dash_toothache_design_test_by_

* * *

**Transformers prime**

* * *

** -**jessie thought she was normal but what happens when primus and the 13 primes choose her to be the future for cybertron what if she becomes a techno-organic with the mark of the primes on her arm when the autobots see a cybertronian single pop up they go to investigate and meet her

* * *

Sorry this is super short like really short please if you want me to come up with ideas for storys please post me what you want it on are pm me


End file.
